Atlantis
by the homo club
Summary: Michael never expected his girlfriend of three years to up and break up with him. He also never expected to meet a damn Mermaid. (Mavin/ Michael X Gavin. RoosterTeeth Mermaid!Gavin AU fic. T for Mavin and Michael's mouth!)
1. Chapter 1

Michael hunched over as he walked, his hands in his pockets as he walked by the dock.

His girlfriend of three years, Lindsay, had just dumped him, and he was feeling pretty out of it. He was a mixture between upset and sad, and that's a _very _bad mixture for Michael "Rage Quit" Jones.

He sighed as he sat on the dock, his feet hanging just a foot over the water. He thought about quite a few things; what he was feeling, what he might have done wrong, why Lindsay suddenly flipped and dumped him- but his thoughts soon went to one thing and one thing only.

"..The fuck is that in the water?"

In the water, maybe twenty or thirty feet out, there was a little mop of brownish-blonde hair, and what looked like a bit of blood around it.

"What the...Hey, you okay, man?" Michael shouted, waving his arm up to get the man's attention. "Dude, are you bleeding?"

The man disappeared under the water, and everything went eerily quiet for a moment, before the same mob of hair appeared not four or five feet in front of Michael. From that close, Michael could see that he was hurt pretty badly; he had a large cut on his lip, and there was something, like a fishing hook, caught in his leg-

Wait a fucking second.

That's a fucking _tail. _

He had three little slits that looked like gills on his torso, and these (cute) little flipper things over his actual ears.

"Fucking christ..!" Michael breathed out, trying to get away from the other male, though he grabbed Michael's ankle.

"I'm not- I won't hurt you! I just- My tail-.." His voice trailed off, and he glanced down to his tail. "Help me up?" Michael nodded slowly, pretty sure he had fallen asleep on the dock and was dreaming. He grabbed the man's arm, which also had little fins on it, and helped him onto the dock. The man gave a strong flip of his tail, and he was sitting next to Michael. He noticed how shiny and..surprisingly beautiful the other man's scales were in the setting sun's light.

His tail was a bright shade of blue, green highlights playing through some of the scales. His fin had little points at the edges, those colored bright yellow, then green, then to a darker shade of purple that faded into his bright blue scales. His flippers were see-through, though they were tinted a soft purple. The flippers on his ears were the same colors as his flipper.

"Dude..What the hell are you?" Michael asked under his breath, absentmindedly running a finger over his smooth scales.

"I believe you humans call us Mermaids, but whatever floats your boat!" He said, hissing slightly at the hook in his fin. "Hey, be a mate and help me get this out of my fin?" He asked, propping himself up with his elbows. Michael nodded again slowly, turning to the large hook in his fin. And shit, it was actually _bleeding. _The damn tail wasn't fake. Michael let out a shaky breath, gently taking hold of the multi-colored fin, eventually slowly pulling the hook from the rubbery flesh.

The Mermaid(?) sighed, sending a wide grin to Michael, revealing many sharp teeth. "Thanks mate! Shouldn't 'ave been swimming so close to the fishing boats. I'm Gavin, you are?" He introduced, flapping the fins over his ears once.

"..Michael. Now, explain to me what the fuck is happening?"

"Oh! Well, you see, I'm really curious about you humans! Curiosity killed the cat, I s'pose. I see you walking around here a lot, and I swim my way to the docks from where I dwell to come and see you! You seemed down in the dumps today, so I thought I'd come in closer to introduce myself, but I got mistaken for a catfish or something." Gavin explained. He coughed suddenly, and his gills started to flare up, the skin around it turning red. Michael took a moment, but realized he probably couldn't breathe and splashed a bit of water on his gills. Gavin's gills took in the water, and his tail flapped once. "Thank you, Michael!" He said, smiling. "I should probably hop back to the bottom of the sea." Gavin said, slowly making his way back into the water. Michael grabbed his wrist, frowning.

"No you fucking don't. Listen here you piece of shit, you don't come around all hurt, reveal an unseen species to humans, and then pop your scale-y ass off back to Atlantis or some shit. You're staying right by this dock, there's no way in hell I'm letting you swim off when I'm confused about what you even _are._"

"...Okay, Mi-cool."


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few days, Michael treated like knowing a Mermaid was one of the most normal things in the world. Of course, he didn't tell a soul about his new friend; he'd come off as a complete lunatic. Instead, after work every day, the red head walked from his ocean-view apartment down to the docks he originally met Gavin at, and they'd talk and compare worlds or joke around till Michael got either cold or tired, mostly a mix of the two.

But, this visit around was a bit different. It was a Saturday, so Michael could meet Gavin earlier then they normally do, which is usually sometime around sunset; but no, not today. It was hot as balls, and Michael decided on wearing the only shorts he owned: swim shorts.

"Michael, you're here early!" Gavin smiled, flipping his tail in the water as he watched his friend with a huge grin. "Yeah, idiot, I don't have work today; It's the fucking weekend." Michael said, a smile ghosting at his pinkish lips. He dangled his feet above the water next to Gavin, who laughed lightly. "How would I know, you pleb? I don't measure things in weekends, or weeks or whatever! I measure them in moon cycles and current shifts." He explains, floating on his back in the water. Then, Michael notes, they're in _full fucking daylight. _Gavin, a _Mermaid, _is having a calm conversation with a human, _in broad fucking daylight, near fucking fishing boats. _

"Uh, Gavin? I'm thinking that this is kinda the wrong place at the wrong time to be talking. We're seriously twenty feet away from a fishing boat." Michael says in a hushed tone.

Gavin offers a small confused look, a little like a lost child, but then gives a big smile. "Oh, well why didn't you say so! You're even wearing that special swimming cloth that humans wear. C'mon, we'll go swim to where I dwell!" Gavin said, exited, pulling on Michael's ankle to help him into the water. Michael stopped Gavin quickly. "Whoa, Gavin, dude, it's not like I don't wanna go to where you live n' stuff, but it's not like I can breathe underwater." Michael pointed out, feeling Gavin's cold fingers loosen on his leg. "And I can't swim as fast as you can." He added.

Gavin floated in the water for a few moments, quiet in thought of what Michael had said. "Michael, do you trust me?" He asked suddenly.

"W..What? Dude, yeah, of course I do! Why the fuck wouldn't I?" Michael said in slight disbelief. He looked down to Gavin, who was now wearing a wide smile. "Well, if you trust me, take of your shirt and get in the water, you pleb!" Gavin offered up two arms for Michael to hold onto and lower himself into the water.

With a moment of hesitation, Michael took of his shirt and grabbed a hold of Gavin's cool arms, who helped him slowly into the chilly water, making Michael shiver slightly. "Okay, now what?" Michael asked, still holding onto Gavin's arms, a bit scared by the deep water beneath them.

"You hold onto my arm, like you are now! Don't let go until I say so, alright? Gimme your glasses." Michael nodded, handing Gavin his glasses. "Okay! If you need to breathe, pull on my little fins here," Gavin told him, gesturing to the see-through fins on his arms. "I'll give you a gush of air from my lungs to yours, and we'll be at the Island in a little bit! Big breath, one, two...Three!"

Michael took in a huge breath of air, and Gavin dove underwater, going under maybe four or five feet under before the two shot out from the dock, and into the ocean.

* * *

Michael had to admit, he didn't think Gavin would be that fast. He watched as Gavin's powerful tail shot them forward, his gills taking in and expelling water. He was so engulfed with the way Gavin swam in the salty ocean water, that he almost forgot that he needed to breath. Soon.

He gave a small tug to the small fin on Gavin's arm, and not a second after Gavin stopped, turning to Michael who was beginning to turn pink in the cheeks. He grabbed either side of Michael's face, and pulled the other into what seemed to be a kiss.

An open-mouthed one.

Michael was surprised, and quite confused by the sudden contact, but even more so when his lungs filled up again with cool air.

He gave Gavin a confused look, who only smiled, and took off again.

He'd have to ask Gavin what that was when they arrived, to wherever they were going.

But soon enough, Michael found himself lost in the bright colored fish that swam past them, Gavin's scales shining in the sunlight shining from above them, and how Gavin smiled brightly in the waters' cool embrace.

One thing he will never forget, though, was when four fucking _sharks _saw Gavin moving toward them, and fucking _swam away as quickly as possible, leaving a fucking seal behind. _That's when he fully knew the extent of Gavin's actual status in the ocean, and it was a mixed feeling of fear and amazement.

* * *

A few minutes and many stops for air later, Michael and Gavin finally swam up to a small island, probably only five or so miles all the way around.

"Here, Michael. Go and wait by that circle rock thingie with a lake in it." Gavin instructed, pointing to a mini-volcano looking rock, hidden by a few bushes and plants.

Michael glanced to it, and when he looked back to Gavin, he was swimming away. "Wait, Gavin- Ah, fuck." He sighed, doing as he was told and sitting next to the small opening. It was maybe six feet all around, and he couldn't tell how deep it was; it probably went down quite a bit, he thought. He simply sat next to the opening, arms crossed. Gavin still had his glasses after all, and though he trusted his friend, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't a bit worried that Gavin left him for dead on the small island.

But, sure enough, Gavin's mop of sand-colored hair appeared from the murky water, his fins dripping off a few bits of water. "Hi, Michael."

Michael let a smile ghost across his lips. "Hey Gavin."

* * *

The next few hours were spent in comfortable conversations, joking, and overall goofing around. They compared games you play on land, to games you play under water, and Michael almost forgot a question he was meaning to ask.

"Oh yeah, Gavin? What was that when we were swimming here?" He asked casually, playing with one of Gavin's fins; a habit he picked up since meeting him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when we were swimming here, you kinda kissed me."

"What's that mean?" Gavin asked, tilting his head slightly in a look of confusion. Michael looked at him, surprised. "Dude, you don't know what kissing is?" Gavin shook his head no. "Oh, well uh, it's kinda like how humans show affection. If you really like someone, you're supposed to kiss them, which is basically just like...Gently smashing your lips together with another person." He explained, slightly flustered. "And uh, sometimes you can hug people to show affection though, too."

Gavin gave Michael another confused look. "Oh my fucking christ, dude, don't tell me you don't know what a fucking HUG is." Gavin shrugged his shoulders, a small blush only seen if you look for it. "Well, with my kind it's kinda just fighting to keep alive and who's the alpha of the group; not many signs of affection.."

Michael sighed. "Holy fuck..Alright, well, a hug is like wrapping your arms around another person's torso or neck or waste, and you press your bodies together." "Why?"

"Dude, why the fuck not? I don't know, I didn't invent the fucking hug."

Gavin was quite for a bit. "So, you kiss someone if you really like them, right?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah, why Gav-"

Next thing Michael knew, Gavin's cool lips were pressed against his, moving slightly unsure. He tensed up for a moment, eyes wide. But in a moment, he found his shoulders unlocking, and his eye's slipping shut. He had to collect himself, realizing that he was also pressing back in the kiss slightly.

_"Dude, fucking STOP! YOU'RE KISSING A DAMN MERMAID FOR FUCK'S SAKE, CUT. IT. OUT!"_ One side of Michael's brain screamed.

_"But, on the other hand...It's kinda nice. I mean, his skin's really soft, and who says you have to treat him any differently just 'cause he's a damn mermaid? It feels fucking nice, man, keep doing it." _The other side tried to convince.

Michael weighed his options, and eventually decided that fuck, he was taking advantage of his friend. He had no idea that this was a different kind of affection, and he gently stopped Gavin with a hand to the center of his chest, pushing him gently back into the water.

"I- uh, that's kinda a bit of the, um, more intimate way of showing affection, Gavin," Michael said, stumbling over his words slightly. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck, watching Gavin's confused look. "There're two different kinds of affection? Well, that's silly. Oh well, sorry then, Michael." Gavin apologized, wearing a sheepish smile on his lips. "Ah, don't worry 'bout it Gavvers. It's fine, anyways." Michael shrugged, attempting to play his flushed cheeks and flustered looks down. "Anyways, you never answered my question. What was the kiss thing in the water?" Michael asked again, trying to quickly change the subject.

"Ooh, that! Well, with my kind, our young are more like humans and less like fish," He explained, "Meaning that their gills aren't fully developed but their lungs are, so they can't filter water properly and just hold their breathes. If the pack has to swim quickly or they're hunting, one of the adults will just transfer oxygen into the young's lungs that they gathered from the water instead of swimming for the surface for air. Make sense?" Gavin finished off, the fins over his ears twitching once. Michael was slightly surprised by the complicated answer, but nodded none the less. "Yeah." And Gavin smiled brightly, sharp teeth showing and cheeks flushing slightly.

And that's when Michael felt it.

The warm, fuzzy feeling building in his chest. And he internally groaned; he was _so not _falling for a Mermaid. Nope.

* * *

The next hours are spent with Gavin doing tricks he learned in the water, and Michael asking Gavin questions about Mermaids, what living in the ocean is like, etc., but one thing caught Michael's attention. "Hey, Gavin? You said Mermaids travel in packs; why's it just you, hanging around fuckin' fishing boats and shit?" He asked, his attention on Gavin.

"Well, I'm interested in humans, and one of the girls in the pack was gonna have a child." He said simply. "That means that there'd be a new person in the pack, so the picked out who they wanted to kick out; since I like humans and that's a sign of weakness, I was culled from the group." He said, sighing. "I'm surprised I'm alive right now."

"Why would you say that?" Michael questioned, actually interested in Gavin's story.

"When you're culled from a group, that means that they meant to leave you for dead. Say I just swam away, right now, not taking you with me. You wouldn't know where or how to get fresh water, food or shelter, and you'd probably die in a week tops." Gavin said, looking down to his fingers, sighing again. "That's what my family meant to do to me. We hunt in groups, they though I'd died by now."

Michael frowned, scooting himself closer to Gavin, wrapping his arms around Gavin's shoulders. "Then fuck 'em. Family isn't family if they don't treat you right." He said, not at all minding the fact that Gavin's skin was a bit too cold, or the fact that he could feel his heartbeat. Frankly, it was nice.

Gavin hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around Michael as well, sighing slightly. "Thank you, Michael. I'm glad you're my friend."

"I'm glad too, you big fuck." Michael joked, pulling away from the comfortable hug and going back to his previous position. "Now, it's getting pretty fuckin' dark and I'm hungry."

Gavin chuckled, smiling. "Okay, my little Michael, I'll swim you home."

* * *

Later in the night, while Michael was laying in bed, his mind kept floating back to the kiss that they shared earlier. He kept replaying it over and over in his head, no matter how many times he attempted to push it from his mind. The soft, welcoming kiss was so sweet and warm that Michael just...Ugh.

And Michael fell asleep as quick as he could, hoping that maybe, he'd be able to spend another day with Gavin.

But still, as much as Michael tried to coddle the little crush and simply push it away, it only grew and swelled, no matter how hard he tried to expel it.

_"Holy fucking shit. I'm in love with a damn Mermaid." _Michael thought, wriggling in bed before shaking his head. _"No. No, I'm not." _He corrected himself, then whispering into the cool, dark room;

"I'm in love with fucking Gavin Free, not just a Mermaid."


End file.
